overdose (i'm addicted of you)
by arisa maharani
Summary: Ia yakin seratus persen setelah petualangan cintanya sejak SMA hingga sepuluh tahun ia berkarir sebagai pengacara, dirinya mengakui tak bisa tertarik oleh wanita. Memang, belum ada pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya bahwa ia adalah gay, tapi ia terlanjur mendeklarasikan dirinya bukan heteroseksual. Kini ia harus menarik kata-kata angkuhnya itu. Xiuhan/Lumin here, Xiumin!gs.


Overdose

_Cause I'm addicted to you, I can't live without you. I need a doze of your face, your smile, your sparkling eyes, your love, your everything. Maybe, you will be the cause of my death._

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Luhan-Minseok-Lay, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : dark romance, drugs! I've warned you.

Author's note : aku ambil dark theme dari tokyo ghoul, overdose. Gak tau aja kepikiran terus 'kenapa kamu gak bikin ff based on that song?' this is it, i hope you can see my pov of that song.

_Spoiler:_ Luhan segera menempatkan diri di _bed_ lalu kembali melamun. Membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan setelah operasi ini berhasil. Mungkin ia akan meminta Kris, temannya sekaligus rekan kerjanya, untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita misterius yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Lalu ia akan melancarkan dua rencana; pertama, ia akan mendekati wanita misterius itu dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya secara jantan dan jika rencana pertama tak berhasil ia akan meminta Tao, 'anjing penjaganya', untuk memaksa wanita misterius tersebut menjadi kekasihnya. Ia harus mendapatkan wanita itu, apapun caranya.

_±1,843 words count_

_/_

.

Pria itu menghembuskan asap pekat khas rokok favoritnya. Beberapa puntung rokok tampak memenuhi asbak marmer yang selalu dibersihkan pembantunya tiap pagi. Biner cokelat terangnya menatap langit malam dari teras depan rumahnya. Bintang-bintang berkerlip nakal kepadanya dan imaji wanita asing langsung memenuhi otaknya yang berkabut nafsu.

Pria itu sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat memiliki wanita yang baru saja ia temui pagi tadi.

Otaknya langsung menyetel kaset kilas balik kejadian tadi pagi, bagaimana ia memulai sabtunya dengan mengumpat karena kereta listrik yang ia tumpangi harus tertunda sekitar setengah jam hingga membuatnya molor menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ia tinggal kemarin. Bagaimana seseorang menabrak lengannya hingga cairan pekat kopi membasahi jas krem kebanggaannya. Bagaimana lidahnya terkunci saat iris matanya bertumbuk pada iris wanita asing yang menabraknya.

Ia yakin seratus persen setelah petualangan cintanya sejak SMA hingga tujuh tahun ia berkarir sebagai pengacara, dirinya mengakui tak bisa tertarik oleh wanita. Memang, belum ada pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya bahwa ia adalah gay, tapi ia terlanjur mendeklarasikan dirinya bukan heteroseksual. Kini ia harus menarik kata-kata angkuhnya itu.

Pria itu menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya hingga ujung baranya menyala terang dan membakar habis tembakau didalam kertas rokok tersebut. Menyisakan puntung berwarna oranye untuk dibuang ke dalam asbak. Jari kurusnya menarik bungkus rokok yang tergeletak di meja dan pemantik api berukiran naga seperti lambang keluarganya.

"Kebiasaan buruk," komentar seseorang yang langsung mengambil pemantik api tersebut dan duduk disamping pria pelamun tadi. Pria pelamun itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku masih kuat menghabiskan sebungkus rokok, Lay," pria pelamun itu mengambil kembali pemantik api tersebut dan menyalakan rokok terakhirnya.

"Aku datang kesini sebagai dokter pribadimu, Tuan Lu," balas Lay dengan kerutan diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar serius sehingga membuat pria pelamun yang dipanggil Lu mematikan rokoknya walaupun baru satu isapan.

"Baiklah. Apa ada alasan kau datang kesini, Dokter Zhang?" tanya Luhan dengan seringaian menyertainya. Mengikuti percakapan formal yang dipakai sahabat sejak kecilnya malam ini. Lay mendengus kecil sebelum kembali menatap iris mata Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Aku telah menemukan donor jantung untukmu. Bersiap-siaplah, mungkin tengah malam jika semuanya lancar kita akan memulai operasinya," jelas Lay profesional, memperhatikan kernyitan penasaran yang tampak di wajah Luhan.

Luhan mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang semakin bertaburan bintang. "Memang siapa kali ini yang menjadi tumbalnya?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"Dia pecandu. Sekarang para dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi aku yakin ia takkan bertahan lama," jawab Lay tenang. Luhan tertawa kecil. Meremehkan.

"Kesetiaanmu kepadaku memang tak usah dipertanyakan, Lay. Kau bahkan mengorbankan orang asing agar aku bisa hidup sehari lebih lama," komentar Luhan datar, namun wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi puas. Lay tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku hanya mengorbankan orang-orang pendosa dan pecandu termasuk dalam katagori pendosa," Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Lay hingga air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Tumbal pendosa untuk pendosa, eh?"

Lay terdiam sejenak, tertegun dengan pernyataan Luhan. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud demikian, tapi rupanya kawan sejak kecilnya itu salah menangkap niatan baiknya.

"Aku –"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya didepan Lay, meminta agar dokter itu tidak melanjutkan pembelaannya. Luhan tersenyum tulus pada kawan baiknya hingga pria dihadapannya terpaku. "Aku adalah heteroseksual," lagi-lagi Lay kaget mendengar pernyataan kawannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ditambah sorot memuja yang tampak di sepasang biner Luhan membuatnya yakin bahwa kawannya itu tak main-main.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi dan aku masih mengingat aroma tubuhnya, Lay. Aku ingat betul betapa lembut rambut hitam kecokelatannya ketika jemariku tak sengaja menyentuhnya, betapa besar bola matanya walaupun ia hanya memiliki satu kelopak mata, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang tembam bagaikan mandu yang sering kita beli saat sekolah dan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berlapis piyama merah muda dan jaket hitam. Aku langsung tergila-gila saat menatap matanya, Lay. Apakah hal ini bisa terjadi dalam hitungan detik?" Lay terdiam, mencerna kata tiap kata kawannya lalu berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Luhan harus puas dengan kedikan bahu Lay.

Lay mengecek arlojinya, pukul 11 malam, ia harus mengajak Luhan ke rumah sakit atau semua usahanya sia-sia. "Lu, ayo. Sudah waktunya," Luhan langsung mengekor dengan patuh.

"Perlukah aku bertemu dengan pendonor jantungku? Sekedar berbasa-basi sebelum melihatnya mati dengan dada berlubang," Luhan tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri yang ditanggapi senyum kecil dari Lay sebelum ia kembali fokus di jalanan. Walaupun terlihat lengang, ia tidak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya barang satu persen saja.

Luhan menyikut lengan kanan Lay, "Aku serius," dari lirikan mata Lay, ia melihat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lucu sekali seperti anak kecil tapi cukup membuatnya mual untuk melihatnya bermanja-manja.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, akan kutemui dia setelah operasi itu selesai. Aku tak mau membuat semangat hidupnya terbakar kembali setelah melihatku," Lay mengangguk kecil mendengar keputusan Luhan. Ia langsung membanting setirnya kekiri menuju rumah sakit yang ia kelola.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran vip dokter, ia turun segera dan memasuki koridor sepi rumah sakit megahnya. Luhan masih mengekor dibelakang, mengikuti kemanapun kawannya akan membawanya.

"Pakai ini dan berbaring lah di _bed_, akan kupanggilkan perawat untuk membawamu ke ruang operasi. Aku harus bersiap-siap," ujar Lay menyerahkan gaun operasi ke Luhan lalu keluar untuk berkoordinasi dengan dokter yang lain dan perawat yang terlibat dalam operasi transplantasi jantung Luhan.

Setelah memakai gaun operasi, Luhan segera menempatkan diri di _bed_ lalu kembali melamun. Membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan setelah operasi ini berhasil. Mungkin ia akan meminta Kris, temannya sekaligus rekan kerjanya, untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita misterius yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Lalu ia akan melancarkan dua rencana; pertama, ia akan mendekati wanita misterius itu dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya secara jantan dan jika rencana pertama tak berhasil ia akan meminta Tao, 'anjing penjaganya', untuk memaksa wanita misterius tersebut menjadi kekasihnya. Ia harus mendapatkan wanita itu, apapun caranya.

"Apakah anda sudah siap, Tuan Lu?" tanya seorang perawat yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Lay saat Luhan asyik melamun. Pria pelamun itu mengangguk senang, yang disambut senyuman hangat perawat pria bertag name Byun Baekhyun.

"Doakan aku berhasil, Byun-ah. Aku harus bertemu dengan wanita yang membuatku tergila-gila dalam hitungan detik,"

"Amin Tuan Lu, Amin." Luhan masih bisa melihat senyuman tulus Baekhyun ketika mengamini permintaannya sebelum ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Berteman akrab dengan dokter dan perawatnya selama lima tahun bukan berarti ia harus berakrab juga dengan ngerinya jarum suntik yang akan menemaninya selama berjam-jam diruang operasi nanti.

Lay sudah siap dengan pakaian operasinya lengkap dengan dokter spesialis bedah Junmyeon, kepala perawat Kyungsoo dan perawat-perawat lainnya. matanya yang dipasangi google menatap tajam wanita sekarat di ruang operasi. Terbersit rasa bersalah karena memanfaatkan kepolosan wanita tersebut demi kepentingan pribadinya, tapi ia segera meneguhkan hatinya. Ia sudah memulainya dan tidak bisa mundur.

"Dokter Zhang, Tuan Lu sudah sampai di ruang operasi," lapor Kyungsoo dari balik tirai yang membatasi antara ia dengan Lay dan wanita sekarat tersebut.

"bius total pasien Lu dan panggil perawat yang lain serta Dokter Junmyeon kemari. Kita harus melepas alat penopang hidup wanita tersebut dan memindahkan jantungnya ke pasien Lu secepatnya," perintah Lay mutlak dengan nada datarnya. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelun mengangguk dan membalas 'ya'.

Dua perawat bersama Junmyeon yang sedari tadi membenarkan sarung tangannya langsung memasuki ruangan di tirai sebelah, bawahan Lay tersebut mengangguk singkat ketika matanya menyapa sepasang Lay lalu dengan cekatan memerintah perawatnya untuk membius wanita sekarat tersebut. Kemudian ia meminta perawat lainnya untuk memberikannya skalpel dan segera membedah jantung wanita sekarat itu setelah ia merasa bius bekerja. Lay langsung berpaling dari ruangan tersebut dan menemui temannya yang telah dibius.

"Kyungsoo, skalpel."

...

_26 Maret 2014_

_Kini aku resmi berumur 26 tahun! malam ini aku mendapat hadiah paling berharga dari tahun-tahun lalu. _

_Aku jatuh cinta._

_1 April 2014_

_Aku bertemu lagi dengan mu! Pukul setengah delapan tepat di depan kafe kakakku. Akan kuingat-ingat._

_10 April 2014_

_Aku dengar kau adalah gay._

_13 April 2014_

_Hari ini aku bertemu seseorang yang mengaku sahabatmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sekarat. Aku ingin menolongmu!_

_17 April 2014 _

_Aku bertemu lagi dengan sahabatmu, kami sepakat untuk menolongmu dan ia akan menolong kakakku. Aku senang sekali karena aku bisa menjadi orang yang berguna._

_19 April 2014_

"_Minseok-ah! Kau mau kemana! Kau bahkan belum cuci muka!"_

"_Aku keluar sebentar!" gadis berambut hitam sebahu turun tergesa-gesa dari lantai dua sembari membawa cup sedang americano yang baru saja selesai diseduh kakaknya. Tak lupa memakai jaketnya, gadis itu berlari menuju zebra cross depan kafenya dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berjas dengan tas hitamnya. Cairan kental americanonya membasahi jas pria tersebut, membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah. Terlebih pria yang ia tabrak ternyata pria yang menjadi pangeran berkuda putih di tiap mimpinya._

"_A-ah! Maaf, Tuan! A-aku tak sengaja," Minseok menunduk sembari mengusap-usap jas kotor itu dengan piyamanya. Takut mendapati wajah marah dari pria pujaannya. _

"_Aku mengerti. Kau pasti terburu-buru, Nona." Balas pria tersebut ramah membuat Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya sekaligus senang karena pria pujaannya tidak membencinya di pertemuan pertama mereka. _

"_Ba-bagaima –"_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tergesa-gesa? Hari ini sudah jam 8 pagi nona dan kau berlari-lari dengan piyama, pasti ada sesuatu hal penting sekali," jelas pria berjas tersebut memotong ucapan Minseok membuat gadis itu sekali lagi terpana akan pesona pria dihadapannya saat ini. terlebih dengan sinar matahari yang menyiram tepat punggung pria tersebut saat berdiri membuatnya seperti malaikat. Benar-benar seperti anugerah._

_Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu. Senyum terhias di wajah pria tersebut, "Perkenalkan namaku, Luhan. Kau?"_

'_Aku tahu namamu, Luhan.'_

"_Nona?" lamunan Minseok terhenti ketika suara Luhan sedikit naik. Dengan malu-malu Minseok membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Hanya saja, suara klakson membuat gadis itu refleks melepaskan tautan tangan mereka yang berlangsung sedari tadi._

"_Ah, maaf Luhan-ssi. Aku pikir kita bisa bertemu lagi dan aku akan mengatakan siapa namaku," Luhan tertawa merdu, atau seperti itu yang terdengar di telinga Minseok._

"_Baiklah, besok di kafe americano-mu jam 8?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk kafe milik kakak Minseok. Gadis itu mengangguk sekali._

"_Sampai jumpa, Luhan-ssi!" Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Minseok dan mereka berjalan berlawanan arah._

_..._

_Pukul 10.30 KST_

"_Apa kau sudah siap, Kim-ssi?" gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di bed kamar inapnya sembari melamun langsung menoleh kearah pintu tempat berdirinya sahabat Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum mempersilakan sahabat Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar inapnya._

"_Kau benar-benar ingin membantu kakakku kan?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi meyakinkan, sahabat Luhan tersebut tersenyum kecil. memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang menjadi ciri khasnya._

"_Tentu saja dan kau akan membantu Luhan untuk terus bertahan hidup," jawab pria berlesung pipit itu meyakinkan. Sunyi melingkupi ruangan mereka hingga akhirnya Minseok memecah sepi tersebut._

"_Aku berterima kasih kepadamu dokter, karena kau meminta kepadaku dan bukan kepada lainnya," pria berlesung pipit tersebut hanya terdiam, tapi tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam kantong jas dokternya menggenggam erat sebungkus pil-pil berwarna putih bulat._

"_Berikan aku obatnya, dokter." Pinta Minseok mengulurkan tangan kearah pria berlesung pipit tersebut. Dokter itu menyerahkan bungkusan pil tersebut dan segelas air putih._

"_Kenapa kau sangat ingin membantu Luhan, Kim-ssi?" tanya dokter tersebut disela-sela sibuknya Minseok mengeluarkan lima pil di telapak tangannya. Minseok tersenyum tulus kepada dokter tersebut._

"_Karena aku tahu aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya dan aku terlalu egois untuk tidak melepaskannya," Minseok langsung memasukkan lima pil kedalam mulutnya dan meneguk air untuk mendorongnya masuk kedalam kerongkongannya._

"_Setidaknya aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang ada dihatinya, Dokter Zhang."_

_Lay sadar. Ia telah melukai perasaan tulus gadis itu dan sahabat terbaiknya, Luhan. Dia adalah iblis._

_..._

_What have i donee?! *nyanyi lagu linkin park ditengah hujan biar ga ditimpuk senior satu kost*_

_Niatnya aku mau bikin ini ff cuman dibawah seribu kata, tapi meluber kemana-mana. Bahkan sebelumnya aku ngetik alternative ending yang lebih panjang dan bikin aku payah di tengah jalan (karena aku orangnya panikan kalo udah lebih dari 2000 kata). Tapi setelah baca tweet abang dika yang nyindir aku sebagai penulis (pemula) aku langsung kembali kejalan yang benar. Dan blar. Jadilah ini ff. _

_Aku lagi tergila-gila sama lagunya mbak red velvet. Suka automatic suka ice cream cake. Aku suka bagel-minseok. Sebenernya mau teriak-teriak waktu liat fancam minseok pake mesh shirt, bahkan sampe pamer-pamer badan itu (hiatus wifi dua minggu karena libur uas itu sesuatu) tapi gimana aku dah gak dirumah bapak-ibuku lagi. aku dikost, aku gak mau dibakar kayak begal-begal itu._

_Btw, aku juga lagi addict sama anime dark theme, psychological macem tokyo ghoul (tapi aku kecewa banget sama anime ver) dan death parade. Ost op – ed death parade bagus banget, openingnya sarkastik dan endingnya ngejleb banget. Dark nya dapet._

_Aku rasa aku masih akan nulis dark theme lagi, maaf juga kalau kalian agak kecewa sama ff ini karena dark romance bayangan kalian ga sesuai sama yang aku tulis. Tapi aku sayang kalian, aku sayang sama kucing, aku sayang sama kalian yang ngasih review *eh lah, modus*_

_Youre my exodus. *sok nyanyi padahal tiap buka fancam isinya cuman teriakan fangirls*_

_*derita i-fans* *i-fans kere*_


End file.
